


Greatest Treasure

by Silverpelt15



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Dwarf Courting, Eventual Smut, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Mpreg, OOC, Smaug is dead, Tags May Change, Thorin Fails at Courting, family building, fili and kili don't help, thorin adopts a baby, thorin can be a softy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2018-10-29 11:17:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10852881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverpelt15/pseuds/Silverpelt15
Summary: After defeating the beast that terrorized Middle Earth, Thorin finds something in the dragon's horde that he has never seen before. He finds something more important than his family's treasure, and he intends to keep and care for it for as long as he is allowed.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an old story that I am re-writing. I'm afraid that updates won't be regular due to life and work, but I will work to try and finish it within a decent amount of time. Hope you enjoy it!  
> All my works are unbeta'd...

                The night was cold as a mixed army marched towards the mountain range. It was a rare occurance to see a group this mixed. Man, dwarves, and even the elves marched side by side. There hadn’t been an alliance like this in centuries.

                The rulers of the three races marched in front. Perched on a regal elk, twice the size of the men’s horses, was Thranduil, king of the Mirkwood elves. His army shone in the moonlight like the mithral in his crown. His face was set in a hard frown, hands clenched in his ride’s reigns the closer they came to the mountain.

                Beside him, was the new king of the kingdom of Dale, King Bard. He rode a beautiful brindle horse as easily as he held his bow and arrows. He would shift every so often to adjust his armor or the crown on his head. The outfit was something he had yet to get used to.

                To the far end, on a salt and pepper pony, rode Thorin Oakenshield, king of the dwarves of Erebor. His armor was covered with a fur cloak just as dark as his hair. The bright blue of his eyes was almost the only feature seen of his face under the darkness of his hair and beard.

                This alliance had come after many years of infighting. The kingdoms had their ups and downs, but now had a common enemy. The beast the resided in the mountains terrorized every kingdom, uncaring of race or terrain. It had stolen many things from everyone. It was a menance that had made the three kings agree to a truce enough to bring the demon down and return the stolen items to the rightful homes.

                The demon they were hunting…was the dragon Smaug.

                For years now, the dragon had pillaged and stolen to his heart’s content. He had destroyed Erebor and Dale in his treasure hunt. All for the gems of Dale, and the Arkenstone from the dwarves; the shiniest and most prized jewels in any land. Thranduil, however, may have lost the most important thing. The beast had taken his queen. That had been the final straw for the elves to agree to joining with the others. The elf king was out for the dragon’s head.

                “It is quiet,” Bard commented as they paused at the treeline just before the rocks began for the mountain side.

                “Too quiet,” Thorin agreed.

                “He must already know we are here,” Thranduil added.

                “The cave is just ahead,” Bard continued. “We should get into position.”

                Thorin dismounted as Thranduil turned his elk to continue along the line of trees. Bard dismounted and started placing his men amongst the trees. The plan had been that the dwarves and men would be the front lines to pull the dragon from his lair. The elves would be scattered among the front lines, bust mostly stay within the trees with their bows and arrows. It would be hard to catch the dragon under his scales, so the men and dwarves would have to do their best to carve out a soft spot for them. Many thought it was a suicide mission, but it was better than simply letting the dragon do as he pleased throughout Middle Earth.

                Thorin stood with his dwarves behind him, waiting for the signal that everyone was in place. Once it was given, he gave a loud cry and charged the opening of the cave. Bard and the men followed with them.

                The noise immediately drew out the beast in a gust of fire and wind from the wings. From there, the battle was hectic. Thorin quickly lost track of the other kings as he tried to stay away from the fire and claws but still get close enough to hack at the dragon with his sword. Smaug was being overrun by the sheer number of their army. At least they had that in their favor.

                Thorin didn’t see what had happened at the end. There was a flash of silver and blond to his right, Thranduil, as he struck his sword out at the beast’s neck. A spark and clang of metal came as his and the elf king’s blade struck together at the same spot. It knocked a few scales loose. The dragon roared and spread his wings quickly, pushing them all back. Smaug flapped his wings to try and get into the air. Thorin saw Bard not far away, on his feet with bow in hand.

                “The neck! Aim for its neck!” he shouted as he scrambled to get back onto his feet for another charge. There was no cue that Bard had heard him except for the man aiming a black arrow at the dragon. The black arrows were stronger than regular arrows, but the man only had a few to work with.

                The first two missed. Thorin jumped into the fray again, gaining the beast’s attention onto him and a small group of fighters. It knocked them back with his tail and opened his mouth to roar and let out another flame at the downed king. Thorin was sure this would be his end as he could see the red fire building in Smaug’s throat.

                Smaug jerked suddenly, fire dying in its throat. The dragon hacked and coughed before collapsing to its side. Thorin could see a black arrow sticking out from where the scales had been chipped away. The three kings stood side by side as the beast writhed and died slowly. They didn’t expect any more surprises.

                They were wrong.

                As the beast took one more gasping breath, the beast started shifting. Sounds of bones breaking and rebuilding were loud in the night. Scales receded to red skin and the snout shortened to a human looking face. Once Smaug was dead, what lay before them was not the beast they had come to fear. It looked human with red skin, fire orange veins and a black tuft of hair.

                “A shifter?” Thranduil breathed, blue eyes cold and hard as if he would love nothing more than to stab his sword into the body a few more times.

                Bard panted softly as he put his bow back into its sling. “This answers some questions. Not everything Smaug took made sense for a dragon.”

                Thranduil jerked beside him. “Do not speak those thoughts, bowman,” he hissed.

                Bard glanced to the elf. “My apologies. It is just…a shock.”

                “Aye, but we can think on that later,” Thorin said. “Dawn is nearly here, and we have no clue how far its lair goes into the mountain.” He would have preferred to wait and rest before going in. He had a feeling that Thranduil would not wait any longer. It would be better to get it done now instead of the elf going in on his own and dying in a cave in.

                “Mountains are your domain,” Bard said, Thranduil huffing in irritation next to him. “How shall we proceed?”

                Thorin looked at the two kings. He knew Thranduil trusted and liked him as far as the elf could throw him. Bard had been acting as the middle ground for them since they started this truce. He couldn’t completely blame the elf king. He would be just as irritable if his wife and the mother of his child had been kidnapped by what they thought was a fire breathing beast.

                “We should send groups in. Small groups, no more than three or four each with at least one dwarf in each to guide through the corridors,” Thorin finally said. “Once we have an account of everything, we can return everything to where it needs to be.”

                “And the extras?” Thranduil narrowed his eyes at him.

                “We split between our three kingdoms,” Bard answered instead. “I would like to go in a group. I want to see everything for myself.”

                “I will go in as well. Legolas will be in a second group,” Thranduil said, including his son who had been a part of the archer group.

                Thorin nodded. “I shall go in with Dwalin and scout the tunnels ahead. That will be where the safety hazards will be.”

                With that decided, they split their armies into groups. Some would stay outside to set camp, care for the injured, and find the dead to take home for burial. Several small groups were created to look inside, each set with one of each race, digging tools, weapons, and parchment to account for all the treasure they find. Thorin and Dwalin were the smallest group and the scouts ahead.

                “You look nearly dead on yer feet,” Dwalin commented once they had broken off from the rest to scout ahead.

                “So do you. And a little singed,” Thorin teased in return.

                Dwalin chuckled. “Just a touch, but the beard is still there.” He stroked said beard as he grinned.

                Thorin was exhausted, but the light banter helped restore some energy. At least enough to get through the mountain and then to a warm bed roll.

                After a while of walking, Thorin noticed a difference in the hall they were in. All the halls had been carved out carefully, but this had the most structure. There was more treasure littering the hall here, leading up to a door carved into the stone. Torches lined the hall and stood on both sides of the door to give plenty of light. It was a plain door but very heavy. It took both dwarves pushing as hard as they could to get it open.

                Inside, was another surprise. Gold littered everywhere, included the large, four poster bed that stood in the center. There were no windows, but fire glinted off of each gold piece and jewels to light the room remarkably. The sheets were the finest silk and unmade. Thorin noticed the top sheet was missing. No, not missing, being pulled off the edge.

                He signaled Dwalin to keep quiet as he stepped to the side to see around the bed. There was movement. Dwalin held his axes at the ready while Thorin drew his sword. It could be the elf queen. It could be another enemy. They were going to be cautious.

                Thorin stepped close enough to grip the silk sheet in his hand and pulled. Both dwarves jumped and the surprised squeak the other being let out when uncovered. Thorin’s mind came to a screeching halt.

                Sitting on the floor, and trying to make himself as small as possible in the corner between the bed and the wall, was the most beautiful being he had ever laid eyes on. Brown hair glinted in the gold light, making it look almost like the gold scattered around him. Giant, doe brown eyes stared up at him at first in fear and then in confusion. Pale skin, what was visible of it, was littered with bruises new and healing, while the other’s feet had tufts of hair on top. He certainly wasn’t like anyone Thorin had ever seen.

                The other shifted again. The sheet slipped from Thorin’s grasp, his mind too focused on the being in front of him. The other pulled the sheet closer to him as if it could hide him away. The movement brought Thorin’s attention to the part of his body he was trying to hide the most and the sight surprised him again.

                This beautiful creature was pregnant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be a short prologue....but I guess my brain didn't comprehend that thought...oh well...  
> Thorin is lovesick~


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin learns the new person's name and takes him back to his tent to be cared for while they all figure out what to do next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for the comments and kudos! I didn't think people would be all that interested in this story....Anywho, here's the second chapter. Way longer than I had anticipated, but oh well.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Unbeta'd...

The room was silent except for the small sounds of flames flickering in the air. Surprisingly, it was the unknown being who spoke first, jolting the dwarves from their thoughts.

                “Wh…Who are you?” He asked, pulling the sheet more to cover him. It wasn’t doing much to hide the swell of his stomach when he had it pressed so tightly to his front.

                “That….is a good question, lad,” Dwalin commented. His arms had lowered so his axes were resting at his sides. This person was obviously not a threat, but he had no idea who he was. The dwarf didn’t even know _what_ the other was. He was short enough to be a dwarf, a small one, but the only hair he had was on his head and feet. He’d make a really poor dwarf. Elves was the only race that their males could get pregnant, but he obviously wasn’t that either.

                An echo of a sound came from another hall in the mountain, causing the small one to jump. He looked wide eyed to the door and then back to the dwarves. “You shouldn’t be here! You have to leave. Now!”

                The urgency in his tone snapped Thorin out of his stupor. He blinked and straightened himself up, sheathing his sword. “There is nothing to fear, little one.”

                The other was shaking his head quickly. “No! You have to leave! He’ll kill you!”

                The dwarves shared a looked. Dwalin spoke next, “You mean the dragon?”

                Doe eyes flinched and he huddled into the sheet like he was trying to hide away.

                Thorin knelt where he was to be at the other’s level some more. “There is nothing to fear,” he said again once those eyes raised enough to meet his. “The dragon is slain. He cannot hurt you.” Dwalin looked to his king in surprise. He hadn’t seen the other act like this since his nephews had been dwarflings.

                The other blinked, expression going from afraid, to confused, to hesitantly hopeful. “He’s….he’s dead?”

                “Aye,” Thorin nodded. “I am Thorin, son of Thrain, king of Erebor,” he introduced himself. “This is my captain of the guard, Dwalin.”

                “At your service,” the older dwarf bowed his head to the other. He trusted Thorin enough to follow his lead now, and ask questions later.

                “What is your name, little one?”

                It took a moment for the other to look between the two of them. It looked like he was still processing the fact that what he had been afraid of was no longer a threat. He blinked and settled his eyes on Thorin. “Bil…Bilbo Baggins,” he said finally.

                “You are no dwarf, Master Baggins,” Dwalin commented.

                “Wha…? Oh, no,” Bilbo shook his head. “I’m a hobbit. From the Shire.”

                “The Shire?” Dwalin tilted his head.

                “That is not a place we are familiar with,” Thorin commented.

                Bilbo looked crestfallen at that. He realized he must be further from home than he had originally thought. He shuddered softly, tucking into the sheet.

                Thorin straightened his shoulders again at seeing him shake. “Would you let us take you from here? You are welcome at Erebor, until you are fit to travel home.”

                “Thorin?” Dwalin muttered. He was ignored.

                Bilbo looked back at Thorin, and the dwarf king was surprised when his lower lip started trembling a little. Bilbo curled up around his stomach.

                “You won’t take my child….will you?” he asked softly.   

                “Thorin…” Dwalin said, a little stronger. The hobbit was may be as much a victim as anyone else, but the child he carried would be part dragon themselves. It would be dangerous to allow another of that creature be born.

                “It is not our choice, Dwalin,” Thorin stated over his shoulder to his friend. He knew it was dangerous, but it wasn’t their child. He would have to see what the other kings would say about it as well. He turned back to Bilbo. “No harm will come to you or your child. You have my word of it.”

                It took another minute before Bilbo nodded and slowly came out of his defensive position. Thorin stood and shrugged his fur cloak from his shoulders. He leaned over and wrapped it around Bilbo’s. It was big enough to engulf the hobbit, allowing him to be fully covered until they could get him some proper clothes. If he noticed the slight redness on the other’s cheeks from the gestures, he didn’t comment.

                He offered Bilbo a hand to stand. He had to steady him when his legs gave out at first. “Can you walk?”

                Bilbo kept his head down as he gripped the offered hand with a strong grip. The other hand was holding the cloak closed, even though it wasn’t necessary. He nodded quietly, not releasing his grip. Thorin allowed it and kept ahold of him as they started walking back towards the mouth of the cave. It was slower than when it had just been he and Dwalin. Bilbo stumbled and clung like a newborn lamb. It was obvious to both dwarves that the hobbit hadn’t been allowed to wander for a while and it had weakened his legs. It made Thorin’s blood boil to think of what else the vile beast had done to the innocent looking being beside him.

                Once outside, they drew quite a bit of attention. The camp had been set up just outside the cave opening, split between the races. The elves were the farthest in the trees, with the humans and dwarves closer to the mountain face. Many stared in surprise that there was another being inside. The dwarves stared in surprise that their king was escorting the new being out. No one got in their way or voiced their questions after seeing the stern looks from Thorin and Dwalin.

                “Dwalin, find Oin and send him to my tent,” Thorin ordered. “And send a messenger to find Bard and Thranduil.”

                Dwalin nodded and turned on his heel to do as he was bid.

                Bilbo had ducked as far down into the furred cloak as he could to hide from the stares. Thorin led him to his tent and closed the flap firmly behind him. Bilbo sank happily onto the bed roll made of more furs.

                “You seem tired,” Thorin commented as he moved to get the hobbit some water.

                “It…has been awhile,” Bilbo said quietly. “Since I could move so much.”

                Thorin sat next to him, handing him to cup. Bilbo thanked him with a small smile and took a drink.

                “How long has it been for you?” Thorin asked.

                Bilbo shrugged. “I don’t really know. There was no way to tell time in the cave.” He jumped when someone else entered the tent.

                Thorin looked up to his court healer. “Oin, announce yourself next time,” he said loudly. Of course the older dwarf wasn’t using his trumpet when he walked in.

                “What?” Now it was up to his ear.

                Thorin sighed and shook his head. “Bilbo, this is Oin. He is my court healer. I thought you might like a doctor to check on the child for you.” Though dwarves weren’t knowledgeable in male pregnancy, if Bilbo was going to stay with them then Oin would have to know of his condition and be in charge of his care.

                Oin bowed a little to them. “At your service, Master Hobbit. Dwalin says you are with child?”

                Bilbo was hiding behind Thorin’s arm. “Y-Yes.”

                “Not to worry, Master Baggins,” Thorin assured him. “Dwalin would have only told Oin. No one else should know of your condition unless you wish them to.”

                “May I examine you?” Oin stepped forward. He had been in healer mode since the end of the battle and had his mind strictly on everyone’s wellbeing. The questions in his mind would have to wait until later.

                Before Bilbo could answer, there was a hurried announcement outside before Thranduil was suddenly bursting through the flaps and into the tent. Legolas, Bard and Balin were close behind. Legolas had the decency to look apologetic for his father’s hasty arrival.

                “You found someone?” the elf king asked. It sounded like a demand in his tone, but Thorin would allow this slight to pass for once.

                Bilbo was hidden behind Thorin again, head buried in his back and hands gripping his shirt.

                Legolas said something to his father in Elvish. Thranduil snapped something in response and then returned his attention to Thorin.

                “Dwalin and I found Master Baggins further inside,” Thorin told him. “I was just about to have my healer examine him.”

                “It can wait,” Thranduil said.

                “Father…” Legolas was trying to calm to older elf down.

                “Several moons ago, the beast took an elven woman. Where is she?” Thranduil was glaring at Thorin. The dwarf was sure the look was meant for Bilbo but since the other was hiding very thoroughly behind him, he gained the brunt of the look.

                Bilbo did peek out from over Thorin’s shoulder a little to look at the others. “Mirion?” He asked in a quiet voice.

                Thorin recognized the elven queen’s name. Thranduil perked a little and stepped towards them. “Yes. Where is she?” The movement caused Bilbo to hide again.

                “She….”

                “Where is she?” Thorin felt bad for the elf. It wasn’t like Thranduil to sound so desperate. He figured the other had been more stressed about finding his wife than he had let others believe.

                Bard came up and set a hand on Thranduil’s arm. “You’re scaring him. Give him a moment to speak.” His voice was calm and seemed to help the other do the same. Just enough to not seem so overbearing.

                Thorin set a reassuring hand on Bilbo’s calf over the cloak. It was the only area of him he could reach with the hobbit tucked behind him as he was.

                Bilbo didn’t lift his head as he answered. “She tried to get away….and he caused a cave in on her.” His voice was so quiet that it was hard for even Thorin to hear him. Elves had great hearing though. The devastated look on the other king’s face was enough to know that he had heard. Legolas had closed his eyes and taken a deep breath. The younger elf seemed to have prepared himself for that news better than his father had.

                “I’m…I’m sorry,” Bilbo sniffled softly.

                Thranduil turned and pushed out of the tent again. Legolas released the breath he had taken. “It was not your fault,” he said softly.

                “I’ll go speak with him,” Bard offered. Legolas nodded to him. Bard looked at Thorin, “We should gather tomorrow to go over everything.”

                Thorin nodded. “Let me know when you two are ready to talk.” He watched Bard walk out after the finicky king. If he didn’t know any better, he would say that the man fancied the elf king. He shook his head. “Prince Legolas.”

                “Yes?”

                “Could we possibly borrow one of your healers for a moment?” he asked him.

                “What for?” He asked, looking at Oin and then to Thorin.

                Bilbo was looking over Thorin’s shoulder again to look at the prince. He gave Thorin a nod when the dwarf looked at him. To the blond, Thorin said, “Master Baggins is pregnant. Your healers would be more familiar with that, if I’m not mistaken.”

                “Oh dear,” Balin said from where he had been hanging back by the tent flaps. Thorin gave him a look to remain quiet.

                “That…” Legolas started, surprise and concern flitting across his face. He stopped and shook his head, neutral mask falling back into place. “I will send someone in immediately. Excuse me.” He nodded his head and left.

                “What are you thinking, lad?” Balin asked Thorin.

                “Bilbo will be staying with us until he is well enough to travel home,” Thorin told him simply.

Balin frowned at him but stayed quiet for the moment. He decided to change the subject to something safer and easier to speak of. “The other groups are still going through everything in the caves. It probably won’t be done until tomorrow evening at the earliest.”

Thorin nodded. “Alright. That should be enough time for Bard to calm Thranduil.”

A few minutes passed with Oin stepping forward again to do his task. In that time, an elf healer arrived as well. He was a little short for an elf; however the elegance was there all the same. Midnight hair shimmered almost forest green in the correct light while amber eyes danced with the fire. He bowed to them. “I am Feynriel. Lord Legolas has sent me to aid you.”

                Bilbo had been unwilling to come out from hiding behind Thorin at first. Thorin sighed gently at first. “Bilbo, they are healers. They simply wish to see that you and the child are well.” Bilbo looked at him from under his curls that had fallen in his face. Thorin squeezed his calf again. “I will not be far. I simply need to speak with my advisor.”

                Bilbo reluctantly nodded and slowly loosened his grip on Thorin’s shirt. He clutched the cloak tight around him as the owner moved away enough to let Oin and Feynriel closer. The elf knelt on the floor next to the bed roll with a soft smile. He and Oin had agreed, while Thorin had been convincing Bilbo, to let the elf examine him first and then explain to Oin what to look for. They did enclose the bed roll with sheets of linen so the others couldn’t see; only hear what was going on as Feynriel asked if Bilbo would be alright undressing so they could check on him.

                Thorin moved over to Balin. Dwalin had entered at some point with a bundle of clothes. “These are the smallest we have here,” he told Thorin. Thorin nodded his thanks and set them just outside the concealing linens.

                “Thorin, I must advise that this is not a wise decision,” Balin whispered as they huddled up. “A child of the dragon?”

                “Could you look at him and tell him that we must kill his unborn babe?” Thorin challenged him, staring the older dwarf down.

                Balin huffed softly, looking right offended. “I didn’t say it would be easy. We must think if it’s worth risking our kingdoms over.”

                “He’s been through a lot, brother,” Dwalin commented. Thorin was surprised that the other seemed to be on his side. “It may not even be something to worry about.”

                “We’ll discuss it tomorrow, with the others,” Thorin said with a hint of finality. “Balin, I want you to find Nori. I want to send him towards Bilbo’s hometown, learn what he can.”

                “Something on your mind?”

                “We don’t know of the place he’s from. How long a journey is it? Does he have family there? Does it even still exist or did Smaug destroy it? Once the child is born, and he is ready to go home, is there even a home for him to return to?”

                “All good questions. I will find him and send him on his way. Should he bring a group with him?”

                “If he needs, he can bring two or three others. I want answers quickly.”

                “Understood.” Balin bowed his head and stepped out.

                “By the way…” Dwalin started.

                Thorin sighed. “What?”

                “The boys have heard of your finding,” Dwalin smirked at him. 

                Thorin groaned a little. “Where are they?” He rubbed his temple.

                “Still helping with the expeditions. They had only come out for dinner and I sent them right back in,” Dwalin informed.

                Thorin nodded. “Thank you. That will give Bilbo a little time to rest before those two barge in asking questions.”

                Dwalin laughed and slapped Thorin’s shoulder. He was sure it startled all three by the bed, but nothing was said except a quiet, Elvish mutter. Dwalin grinned at his friend. “He is not the only one. You look quite dead on your feet now.”

                Thorin shrugged. “I will rest soon.” He was concerned to know about Bilbo first.

                Dwalin patted his shoulder. “I will bring you both some food.”

                Once he had left, the linens were pulled down. Thorin could see Bilbo changed into the new clothes, but still wrapped up in the fur cloak. He was staring pointedly at the furs making up the bed roll. Seeing wetness on his cheeks, Thorin walked quickly over to settle next to him. He moved an arm around Bilbo’s shoulder and the other tucked against his side with his head against his neck.

                “What is wrong?” he asked as Bilbo sniffled softly.

                “My lord.” It was Feynriel who had spoken. Oin looked grim and was jotting notes down in his notebook. Once he had Thorin’s attention, the elf continued, “Master Baggins appears to only be about nine to ten weeks along. He looks further I believe because of the size difference between him and the…child’s sire. It’s possible the child will take on that aspect and will continue to grow. As of now, the child seems to be developing normally.”

                “What has upset him?”

                Feynriel and Oin glanced at each other, and then to Bilbo before back to Thorin. Thorin was starting to not like how the healers seemed to be in tuned with each other’s thoughts already.

                Oin answered him this time. “As I’m sure you’re already aware, Master Baggins was not a willing participant to the making of the child.” Thorin’s grip tightened a little around Bilbo’s shoulder. The hobbit was still sniffling against him. Oin continued, “There is some…lingering damage that will take time to heal.”

                Thorin nodded. He had that feeling when he saw Bilbo locked in the gilded room that he hadn’t wanted to be there. It angered him more than anything that something so vile could force itself on someone as innocent and beautiful as Bilbo. Then again, maybe it was that beauty that enthralled the beast in the beginning.

                “Oin is perfectly capable of Master Baggins’s care while he stays in Erebor,” Feynriel told him. “If my aid is needed, I can travel to you. Though, we agree that I should be present for the labor.”

                Thorin hummed. “I will discuss the details with your king.”

                “Then I shall take my leave.” The elf bowed again before turning around to leave. Oin bid them goodnight as well, saying he’d be back in the morning to check on Bilbo.

                Once they were alone again, Thorin turned his attention to Bilbo. The sniffling had calmed. “Are you alright?”

                Bilbo raised a hand to wipe at his eyes and nodded. “Yes. Yes, I…I’m sorry.”

                “What do you have to apologize for?” Thorin questioned. “You have done nothing wrong.”

                Bilbo had to take a deep breath. “It’s...a little overwhelming. I had…almost resigned myself to…to being stuck in there. Forever.” He rested his head on Thorin’s shoulder.

                Thorin absently started rubbing his shoulder. “I can’t imagine what you had to go through. All I can say is that you are safe with me.”

                He was rewarded with Bilbo lifting his head enough to smile at him. “Thank you Thorin.”

                Thorin smiled a little back. He couldn’t explain what he felt when he saw that smile. He just knew that this was the most right he had felt with someone in a very long time. He would do anything to keep that smile showing.

By the time Dwalin had returned with food for them, Bilbo was asleep. Thorin didn’t want to wake him, so he let him rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mirion - great jewel.
> 
> There's no name to Thranduil's queen, so I picked one I liked for her.
> 
> Veronica, you were almost correct. Smaug didn't kill her to make room for Biblo, she was just unlucky in her escape. Elves are not meant to dwell in mountains...
> 
> I don't know if I want to pair Thranduil with someone later one or not. Let me know opinions?
> 
> Feynriel is my OC
> 
> Unfortunately, the third chapter isn't that far done and I don't know when it will be. I'll post it as soon as I can!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo recalls his first check up just before he gets some company. Thorin has to deal with an irate king during their meeting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter goes a little more into details about what happened to poor Bilbo at the hands of Smaug. If you don't want to read it, just skip the italics.
> 
> Veronica: I quite like Barduil as well, but it wouldn't fit in this timeline. I don't plan on Thranduil finding love again for a very long time, if ever. I am planning a separate fic for those two, though, if you're interested :3 As for Smaug, he was just a greedy bastard. He saw something pretty and took it for himself. He didn't care about their culture or what it would mean for him later.
> 
> Fnanosama: Thanks for reading and being patient!
> 
> Lionesspuma: I wasn't planning on it being a soon as possible thing. I have this fic planned out for a long while, so I wouldn't bring it up for a long time. It was just a thought I was tossing around in my head.
> 
> Anywho, thanks for your patience! Enjoy!

Thorin had not been exaggerating his nephews’ barging tendencies. They would have barged right into his tent if he hadn’t happened to step out at that exact moment. He’d been going to find Balin and see how the arrangements with Nori were going. Instead of going into the tent, the younger dwarves ran right into their uncle’s chest. Thorin sighed and looked down at their seemingly innocent smiles.

“Uncle!” Kili called happily.                 

“We just came from the caves…” Fili continued.

“And we wanted to check in with you…

“To see if you have found anything…”

“Interesting~” they finished together.

“No,” Thorin said simply.

“But…”

“No. You are not going in there. He is resting.” There was no point in hiding Bilbo from them. He was sure that everyone in all of the armies knew about the hobbit in his tent by now.

“Resting…with you?” Fili questioned. He earned a hard look from Thorin.

“He will be returning to Erebor with us for the time being,” he told them. “You can meet him later. Now go help Balin with the inventory lists.”

“But…”

“Off with ya lads!” Dwalin cut in as he came up to them. The younger two pouted but went off to do as they’d been told.

Thorin sighed and rubbed his temple.

“They are merely curious,” Dwalin chuckled. “It is not like you to take in a stray.”

“He is not a stray,” he said. “He is….”

“Special?” Dwalin smirked with a knowing glint.

Thorin frowned at him. “Different. Do not jump to conclusions.”

Dwalin chuckled and patted his shoulder. “You cannot see the way you look at him. Your people will be happy to know you have found your One.”

“It is too early to tell.”

“You know the moment you meet them,” Dwalin countered. “Take it from me. I know. Do not cut yourself short, my friend. You deserve to be happy.”

Thorin sighed again and shook his head. “There is much else to think of. My personal life can wait.”

Dwalin shook his head, but let the subject drop. He followed Thorin further into camp to find Balin and Nori.

 

\--;@@;--

 

                Bilbo finished pulling his shirt back on after Oin had looked him over. Thorin had been pulled away to meet with the other kings. While he was away, Oin had come in for another checkup. Thorin had also left a guard for Bilbo, a dwarf named Bofur. The hobbit quite enjoyed his easy going company as they had spent a good portion of the day talking.

                He still wasn’t very comfortable undressing, but Oin had proven to be very professional and seemed very interested in his and his child’s health. He rested a hand over his belly. It would still be some time before he felt the child moving, but knowing that the baby was healthy was a nice comfort. He recalled the checkup he had last night with the elf healer.

                _“Are you comfortable undressing for us, Master Baggins?” Feynriel had asked gently._

_“Um….” Had been Bilbo’s response, holding Thorin’s cloak tighter._

_Feynriel offered a gentle smile as Oin stood close by. “We merely wish to check your physical health, as well as check on the child. We will not hurt you.”_

_Bilbo took a deep breath and nodded his head quietly. He pulled the cloak off and set it beside the bed. Both healers were good at keeping their expressions mostly neutral, but a flash of concern and mild horror flitted through both their eyes once Bilbo was completely exposed._

_His chest, arms and legs were covered in new and healing bruises and scratches. More scratches from the dragon’s claws covered his back, hips and thighs from where the beast had forcibly held him down. Most were healing and already scabbed over, but still looked red and irritated. His belly and face seemed to be the only areas that hadn’t been hurt._

_“We will have to apply salve to the scratches,” Feynriel told him once he had taken it all in and pulled a light sheet over Biblo’s lap. “May we touch you?” At Bilbo’s nod, the healers started gently pressing against the scratches to determine which ones were the worse and which ones would heal on their own. Once they had determined that, they applied a healing salve of aloe and lavender._

_“If any of them should reopen, or start to hurt, let Master Oin know immediately so that he may reapply as needed,” Feynriel told him. “I would like to check on your child now, if I may. Can you lay back?” They helped assemble the pillows behind him to be comfortable as he lay back._

_The elf started with his stomach, gently pressing in certain areas and explaining to both of them what he was doing and what he was looking for. “Male pregnancies, at least in elves, are very different than women. The womb tends to form further out in front of the other organs than it would in a woman, making the belly seem bigger, and also causing more discomfort in the later months. You will have to watch your activity the further along you get. Any pains in your hips or back, and bed rest may be needed.”_

_Oin was watching closely, occasionally writing notes in a notebook he had pulled from his jacket. It had been agreed that Feynriel would explain what he could and hopefully leave Bilbo fully in Oin’s care at Erebor. If the dwarf decided he wasn’t capable of his care, then the elf would ask to accompany them back to the Lonely Mountain. Bilbo was glad that they both seemed to be skilled healers and both seemed intent on his care._

_He pressed gently with his fingertips, starting under Biblo’s belly button and going out in separate directions across his stomach. He paused after a few pushes and hummed thoughtfully._

_“What?” Biblo asked._

_Feynriel shook his head. “This is about how big the child is now. Seems bigger than normal for this stage. I would estimate that you are not too far along?”_

_“I don’t think so,” Bilbo shook his head. “I only found out…maybe a few weeks ago?”_

_The elf nodded. “Perhaps….it’s possible that the child will take more to the size of the sire. That is not a bad thing, but it could cause more discomfort for you later on.”_

_“But the baby is okay?” Bilbo asked, craning his head to look at him._

_Feynriel smiled a little. “I believe so. The child seems to be developing normally, despite the size.”_

_That made Biblo sigh a little in relief. He had been worried that something would go wrong. Though Smaug had been a little lighter on him since they found out he was pregnant, the dragon hadn’t known how to care for him at all._

_After a few minutes of Feynriel showing Oin how to check on the child’s growth, it was time for the least comfortable part. They had Bilbo brace his legs so they could life the covering sheet a little and check that area. Obviously, neither healer was happy with what they had found._

_“Master Baggins,” Oin started. “When was the last time the beast forced you into his bed?” he asked softly._

_Bilbo hadn’t realized he started tearing up until both healers took ahold of his hands to try and comfort him. He really didn’t want to think about any of that anymore. Smaug was dead. Couldn’t they leave it like that?_

_No…Bilbo knew they couldn’t. Not when he carried that beast’s child within him. He would do absolutely anything he could to make sure his baby didn’t turn out anything like its sire._

_“Just before the attack started,” he said finally when he could form words._

_“And how often did he do so?” Feynriel asked next._

_Biblo sniffled. “Often.”_

_They nodded quietly and helped him sit up after applying a different salve, made by the elves, to that area. Oin patted his shoulder as Feynriel got the clothes left out for Bilbo by the dwarves._

_“Your body will heal, laddie,” the dwarf told him. “We will make sure of it.”_

_“You should apply the salve at least once a day,” Feynriel told him as he came back beside him. “I’ll be sure Master Oin knows the recipe to make more. Should the mountain not have the correct herbs, we can make arrangements to have them sent to you. Not only will it help the swelling, but it will also help your body adjust better for the birth.”_

_Bilbo nodded as he started getting dressed. “Thank you,” he sniffed softly. Feynriel made sure that Oin had no more questions before standing to remove the privacy linens._

                Bilbo sighed softly, pulling the fur cloak over his shoulders again. He was thankful that Thorin had allowed him to keep it for the time being. It was warm and covered in the dwarf’s scent. It made him feel safe, just like the dwarf it belonged to.

                “Are you alright, laddie?” Bofur asked. “You seem to be sighing a lot today.”

                “Oh, yes, thank you,” Bilbo offered a small smile. “I think I’m just tired.”

                “Get some rest,” Oin told him. “It will be some time before we are ready to return the mountain. You should take the time to regain some strength.”

                Bilbo nodded his head. Oin left them to attend to other patients. Bilbo wondered how many had been wounded, or worse, in going against Smaug yesterday.

                He was just about to make himself comfortable in the bedroll for a nap when two heads popped through the tent flap. Both blinked at him with wide grins before entering.

                “Oh no, lads,” Bofur said when he saw them. “I believe your uncle gave you tasks to complete.”

                “They are completed,” the blond answered.

                “So we thought we’d come introduce ourselves,” the brunette added. They came to a stop a few feet away.

                “Fili,” the blond.

                “Kili,” the brunette.

                “At your service,” they said together as they bowed.

                “H-Hello?” Bilbo looked to Bofur for a little help.

                Bofur sighed. “These two are Thorin’s nephews. They mean no real harm. Just youngings getting into mischief.” He shrugged.

                “You wound us friend,” Fili smirked.

                “We do no such thing,” Kili grinned.

                Bilbo quite agreed with Bofur. These two oozed mischief. He didn’t think they were malicious, just young and looking for fun. He nodded his head. “Hello,” he greeted again. “My name is Bilbo Baggins.”

                The two took that as a que that they were allowed closer, eventually plopping themselves down next to the bedroll. Bofur shifted to keep them a decent distance away so as not to overwhelm Bilbo when they started launching out questions.

                “Master Boggins…” Kili said.

                “Baggins,” Bofur corrected.

                Kili continued like the other dwarf hadn’t spoken, “Our uncle seems to have taken quite a liking to you.”

                “Yes. He isn’t this nice to anyone,” Fili added. “You let us know if he does anything to upset you.”

                Kili nodded. “He can be a bit thick headed,” he grinned.

                “But he means well.”

                “Of course. Just doesn’t know how to show it.”

                “No, he doesn’t. We’ll set him straight if he does something foolish.”

                “Absolutely. He should be ashamed if he ever makes you cry.”

                “You seem like a great fellow.”

                “We think you’ll fit right in!”

                “Boys!” Bofur cut in. Poor Bilbo was getting an ache in his neck from going back and forth between the brother’s conversations.

                They paused and then turned their attention back to Bilbo. Fili expression mellowed out a little. “There is a rumor going around that you are pregnant?” he asked. There was no accusation in his voice, only curiosity.

                Bilbo bit his lip. He knew that his condition wouldn’t stay a secret forever. It was one of the things that the kings were discussing now. Thorin had assured him that he would do what he could to keep the other two from coming after his child. The Man they weren’t worried about, but he hadn’t been sure as to what the Elf would be like after hearing of his queen’s death.

                He sighed again and nodded. “I am.”

                The brothers stared at him for a moment before their looks changed to curious wonder.

                “Really?” Kili asked. “I thought only Elven males could carry?”

                “Hobbits can,” Bilbo told them. “It is rare, as there are not many male only pairs, but it can happen.”

                “Hobbits? Where are you from?” this from Fili.

                “The Shire. It’s not too far from Bree,” Bilbo answered.

                “I think Uncle has been that far before,” Kili commented, looking to his brother for confirmation.

                Fili nodded. “I think so. On his way to visit some of our cousins, I believe.”

                “He’s never mentioned the Shire though. Mayhaps he didn’t go that far?” Both shared a confused look and then shrugged.

                Bilbo chuckled. “Not many travel that far. There is never a need. We Hobbits like being on our own.”

                Bofur settled back with his pipe. The conversation seemed to be going alright, so he would let the boys be for now. Bilbo seemed to be enjoying the company until Thorin would return.

 

\--;@@;--

 

                Thorin was rubbing his head. He was tired, a little irritated, a little hungry, and really wanted this meeting to be over. It had taken Bard a while to calm Thranduil enough to get the elf to return to his own tent for a rest. That still didn’t help his sour disposition during their meeting.

                The distribution of the gems had gone easily. There was little to no dispute over it, which Thorin had been thankful for. Thranduil liked to comment about the greediness of dwarves, and Thorin had not wanted to deal with small comments like that the entire time. No, the elf had let it all go smoothly.

                It was when Bilbo had been brought up that the elf had gotten upset again.

                “The child is that of a dragon!” he said for the seventh time.

                “But it is still a child. An unborn child,” Bard repeated, stressing his words. He had been trying to not snap at Thranduil for a while now. Thorin had no such reserves.

                “It is not the child’s fault for its parent’s wrongdoings,” Thorin stated firmly. “We should know better than anyone how opinions of our parents mean little to ourselves.” He gave Thranduil a pointed look. All of their fathers had died in battle, and it was constantly something that they had to live up to.

                Thranduil shot him a glare. “Do not dare insinuate that you know how opinions of my father have shaped me,” he hissed. Bard reached over to set a hand on the other’s arm. “Don’t touch me!” He shrugged out of the grasp.

                “Thranduil,” Bard said, voice harder than Thorin had ever heard it when dealing with the Elven king.

Elves and Men had been in an alliance before the dwarves had joined. They had a longer history and Thorin was happy to allow Bard take the lead before he ended up trying to strangle Thranduil with his own crown. He glanced at Legolas, who had been silently listening as his father’s advisor, frown and tense. He had tried to calm his father down but hadn’t succeeded earlier.

“We do not even know if the child will take after the dragon except for its size,” Bard said. Feynriel had been ordered to report to his king about the child’s development. Everyone knew that the elf had not been happy to do so with his king in this mood. “You are letting your feelings cloud your judgement. It is not like you, mellon.”

The use of the elf’s language surprised Thorin. Thranduil did not allow many outside of his own people use his own language. It spoke a great deal of how close the two were as friends and allies.

Thranduil stared at Bard for a few minutes, neither breaking eye contact. Eventually, Thranduil let out a long breath. His rage seemed to deflate as the air left his body. Now he just looked tired. Mourning had a way of making people lose themselves.

“You are both correct,” he finally said. “It is not the child’s fault its father was a murdering beast. I do not wish to hurt a child.” He looked at Thorin. “You say the child will be born in Erebor?”

“Yes. Bilbo is in no condition to travel as he is.”

                Thranduil nodded. “I will send Feynriel to you as the time for the birth gets closer. However,” he gave both of them a look, “Should the child show any inkling of following in its father’s footsteps…”

                “It will be handled,” Thorin said. “ **If** it ever happens.”

                Thranduil nodded. “Very well. I believe we are done here?”

                “That could have gone a little smoother,” Balin commented as he walked beside Thorin back to their camp.

                Thorin huffed. “I had expected a difficult elf,” he stated. “At least now we won’t have to deal with him again for a while.”

                “Aye, that may be a good thing,” Balin agreed. “Should we start packing up to return to the mountain?”

                “Once the treasure is distributed,” Thorin answered. “Have everyone ready to move out by first light.” Balin nodded his head and left to spread the word.

                As Thorin approached his tent, he could hear chatter with the occasional laughter.  As he pushed his way inside, he spotted his nephews sitting with Bofur and Bilbo. He would have scolded the boys for sneaking in, but paused as he saw Bilbo laughing. The hobbit seemed in much better spirits than he had that morning. Thorin guessed that he could let it be for this once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love writing Fili and Kili's conversations! XD Also, sorry if Thranduil seemed OOC? I just picture him dealing with his grief with anger....and of course Bard having to be the buffer.... For side pairings, I'm open for suggestions. I don't have any set pairings I like with the background characters, and I'm open for new pairing ideas :)
> 
> The plan for me is to update a chapter every time I have the one after that completed. For example, I finished ch 4 so I can post ch 3. It helps to keep me motivated to write and get chapters out.
> 
> However, I'm afraid that my timeline might get more erratic. On top of work and personal projects, my boyfriend's laptop died so he has to use mine now, which means that I have less time on it than normal when we're both home. I promise that I will try my best to get a chapter out at least every other week, weekly if I'm able. I really want to keep this fic going.
> 
> Thank you for your patience and kudos!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dwarves return home with their new guest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's this? An update within a week? I'm so proud of myself T-T
> 
> Anywho, hope you guys enjoy everyone returning home!

Bilbo had never ridden a pony before. As adventurous he had been as a child, ponies just seemed too much, even for him. Yet, here he found himself on one now. He was thankful Thorin gave him the option to ride alone or with him. He had been holding tight to dwarf’s shirt as they rode. The ride was uneven, and he was still too far off the ground for his liking.

Thorin, however, was enjoying having the hobbit cling to him as he was. He did feel a little bad for stressing the other out, though.

“How long are we riding again?” Bilbo asked for the eighth time since they left that morning.

Thorin chuckled softly. “Not too much longer. Once we clear the trees, it should be an hour’s ride.” Bilbo huffed softly against Thorin’s fur cloak. The dwarf was sure the hobbit had muttered something about it being too long. He smiled.

The three armies had split up that morning. The elves went back to their forest kingdom. Bard and his men rode with Thorin and the dwarves for a little longer, just until they would reach Dale. Bard had been quietly amused with the little hobbit through their ride as well.

                Bard had spent a good portion of the start of their ride trying to reassure Bilbo that Thranduil did not hate him. The Elvenking had barely given the hobbit a nod of acknowledgement before turning his back on them to return home. Bilbo felt terrible about Mirion and had thought that Thranduil would blame him. Both Thorin and Bard had to put that thought down quickly. It wasn’t Bilbo’s fault that Smaug had lost his temper on the Elven queen. Bard’s word went over better, seeing as he had actually spoken to Thranduil about it after the meeting the prior day.

                Thorin noticed that Bilbo seemed to make friends with everyone he spoke to. The dwarf king had already been cornered by his nephews and threatened with a good head beating if he should ever hurt the hobbit in his care. Bofur was a constant companion to Bilbo if he wasn’t with Thorin. The three dwarves were riding close by, even though he was with their king. Bard also seemed quite fond of Bilbo already. Thorin had a suspicion that it was because Bard saw Bilbo like he saw his children, someone innocent who needed to be protected. He hadn’t thought to tell the Man that Bilbo was probably older than him yet.

                He had spent a long time with Bilbo, Bofur and his nephews last night talking about Hobbits. None of them were familiar with the species, so they all had questions. Bilbo had seemed happy to answer all of them. Thorin had sent the others away only when Bilbo started to yawn mid-sentence.

                After another quick checkup by Oin and Feynriel, Bilbo had followed Thorin around their camp as everyone prepared to leave. No one questioned why their king had a pregnant hobbit on his arm, but there were a few sly smiles sent their way when they thought Thorin wasn’t looking. The entire mountain was going to be talking about this for ages. Thorin wondered what his sister would have to say about it.

                They eventually cleared the tree line, coming up to the small kingdom of Dale. Bard invited them to stay and rest, but the dwarves wanted to push on and get home.

                “There it is, Master Baggins,” Thorin said, catching Bilbo’s attention as they split from Bard and his small army. Bilbo turned a little to see what Thorin was indicating. “The Lonely Mountain. Home to the kingdom of Erebor.”

                Bilbo was struck speechless as he looked at the mountain they rode towards. It was intimidating in its grandness, but the pillars and torches carved along the outer walls made it almost welcoming as well. Hobbits weren’t ones to live in stone, but this mountain did look to make an interesting home.

                “It looks marvelous,” he said to Thorin, smiling as he saw the dwarf preen at the compliment to his kingdom. He leaned against the dwarf’s broad chest as they finished the ride.

                Dwarves lined the entrance to the mountain to greet the returning army. Many were looking for their loved ones while some were there simply to wish them a happy return.

                As Thorin was helping Bilbo down from the pony, Fili and Kili rushed by them with happy exclamations, startling the Hobbit into losing his hold and falling into Thorin’s waiting arms. Thorin chuckled and shook his head. “You’ll have to forgive them. Besides each other and me, their mother is all the family they have.”

                Bilbo looked over to see the brothers hugging a woman. At least, Bilbo figured it was a woman. Her hair matched that of her youngest son's, but her eyes were a bright hazel, like that of molten gold. There looked to be a bit of stubble along her strong jawline and prominent chin, but the bright smile on her face as she held her sons to her outshone it all.

                Thorin led Bilbo over to her, and he got to hear how she greeted her sons and kept saying how glad she was that they were safe and home.

                “Brother!” She smiled and pulled Thorin into what looked to be a bone crushing hug. Bilbo had to hold back a laugh at hearing the king get the air squeezed out of him.

                “Sister, it is good to see you,” Thorin said when he was able to speak. “There is someone I wish for you to meet.”

                By now, Dis had noticed the small creature partially hiding behind her brother. He was obviously not a dwarf, not an elf, nor a man. She had never seen a creature as small and dainty as this one was.

                “Bilbo Baggins, I would like to introduce you to my sister, Dis,” Thorin said, setting a hand on Bilbo’s back to encourage him forward. The notion did not go unnoticed. “Dis, this is Bilbo Baggins. He was a part of the beast’s horde, and will be staying here as my guest for a while.”

                Dis looked between the two before settling on eye contact with Bilbo. The sternness in her face almost made Bilbo duck to hide again but he held his ground. She was Thorin’s family. She was important to Thorin which made Bilbo want to get along with her.

                After a moment of sizing him up, Dis smiled gently. “Welcome to Erebor, Master Baggins.”

                Bilbo offered a shy smile. “Thank you for having me, Lady Dis,” he said softly.

                Thorin rubbed his back lightly. “You must be tired. I will have rooms prepared for you immediately.”

                “Thorin!” Balin called through the crowd. “Your counsel wishes to speak with you about the treasure acquired.”

                Thorin actually groaned in annoyance. “Now?”

                “Better now than later, laddie,” Balin said as he finally made his way to Thorin’s side. “Bombur has already got the chefs started on a grand feast in celebration. Best get the tedious work over with.”        

                “But…”

                “I can show your guest to his rooms,” Dis piped up, sending a cheeky grin to her brother. “Right boys?”

                Fili and Kili held matching grins and nodded. Bilbo was quickly realizing who they got their mischievous streak from. He wasn’t sure if it was a good thing to have all three of their attentions on him.

                “There, that’s taken care of.” Balin gripped Thorin’s arm to pull him off. “Off we go now.”

                Thorin sent Bilbo an apologetic look as he was dragged off. Bilbo offered a small smile and a shrug. Thorin had been looking forward to showing Bilbo his kingdom, but that would just have to wait.

                Dis hooked her arm through Bilbo’s, catching his attention again. “Now then, shall we go?” She smiled and started off into the mountain. Bilbo stumbled before righting himself to fall into step with her.

                “You do look tired, Bilbo,” Fili commented. It hadn’t been too long before those two had dropped formalities with him.

                “Perhaps he shouldn’t be walking?” Kili asked as they walked behind them.

                “Kee, he’s been sitting all day.”

                “Oh…right. Pony fatigue?”

                “That’s not even a thing!”

                “You don’t know that!”

                “Boys.” Both of them clicked their mouths shut at the tone in their mother’s voice. Dis was looking at them over her shoulder. “What on earth are you two going on about? I doubt Master Baggins is so fragile.”

                “Well…..” Fili rubbed the back of his head.

                “You see, mother….” Kili exchanged a look with his brother.

                Dis had now stopped walking to turn to them.

                Bilbo sighed softly. “It’s alright, boys.” They all looked at him. Bilbo shrugged. “She will find out soon anyway. It isn’t really a secret anymore.” He frowned.

                “What will I find out?” Dis narrowed her eyes at her sons.

                They looked at Bilbo, who sighed again. “I’m pregnant.”

                Dis looked at him in surprise. It didn’t take long for Bilbo to see the spark in her eye that she had figured it out on her own. If she was Thorin’s sister and had to deal with Fili and Kili, she had to be smart.

                “Ah, then you must be exhausted from that trip,” she said with another smile. Bilbo almost thought that this smile was gentler than the others. “Let’s get you to your rooms quickly then. Boys, go and get Master Baggins something to snack on. Poor thing is much too thin.”

                “Oh, you really don’t have to…

                “Right away, mother!” The two said together before turning and running off in what must be the direction of the kitchen.

                “Honestly, you don’t have to trouble yourself….”

                “It’s no trouble,” Dis told him, pulling him down the hall again. “If I had known earlier I would have had something prepared for you right when you arrived. My brother isn’t the best at communication. Please be patient with him.”

                “Oh...I…um…what?” Bilbo was confused about what she was talking about.

                Dis blinked at him in surprise again before scoffing. “Of course the lead head hasn’t said anything. Don’t worry about it, dear. Just give it a little time.”

                “Give…what a little time?” Bilbo asked.

                “You’ll know soon enough. No need to worry. You just concern yourself with your and your child’s health. If you need any help or have any questions, you just let me know,” she told him.

                “Oh…um… thank you.”

                “Of course, my dear,” she smiled, patting his arm lightly. “Ah, here we are~”

                She opened a set of ornate doors and Bilbo gaped at the room she opened to him. There was a good sized sitting area in front of a large fireplace. There was a couch and a few armchairs set around a small coffee table. A large, ornate bed was carved into the stone against the wall next to a large sit in window that had a comfy armchair set up. Furs and pillows were piled up on the bed. There was a closet carved into the stone on the other side of the window from the bed. A door led to what he presumed was the bathroom off to the side.

                “This…is much more than I need,” he looked at Dis.

                She waved him off. “This is your room for your stay here. Thorin’s room is right up the hall, and the boys and I are in the next hall over. This way there will always be someone around if you need something. Please, make yourself at home.”

                Fili and Kili appeared again with a platter of crackers, cheeses and meats, a basket of pastries, as well as a pitcher of water and a fresh pot of tea. “We weren’t sure what you like, so we brought a few things,” Kili said as he set the food on the coffee table.

                Bilbo had a feeling that he wasn’t going to be winning any arguments with this family. His stomach grumbling made up his mind to just let it be for now. He smiled at the three. “Would you care to join me for tea?”

                Fili and Kili energetically agreed and got comfortable on the couch to dig in to the food. Dis smiled at Bilbo and nodded her head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I imagine Dis being like a big sister to Bilbo because she comes to like him and knows he's important to Thorin. Also, since she's gone through pregnancy and birth, she would probably be a good support for Bilbo as his pregnancy moves along :)
> 
> Also, please notice that the rating has changed! I have decided how I want this fic to proceed and changed the rating to Explicit for future happenings :3


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dis has words with her brother

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, the next chapter is not done yet, but I feel like I have kept you guys waiting for a while... I will try to finish the next chapter soon, but I can't make any guarantees. Between work, sewing projects and dance practices, my free time is a little limited at the moment....

                “Thorin.”

                The dwarf king tried not to wince at the tone in his sister’s voice as she walked into his office. It was nearing sunset outside, which meant that the celebrations would be starting any minute now. Thorin had been busy trying to get all his duties done so he could enjoy all the celebrations. As well as spend some more time with Bilbo. He had assumed that his sister and nephews had been keeping the hobbit company this whole time.

                “Hello, Dis,” he greeted, standing to kiss her cheek. “Can I help you with something?”

                She raised a brow at him. “I would like an explanation of the little hobbit currently residing in your guest quarters.”

                “I had a feeling you would ask about that. I take it you know?”

                “That he’s pregnant with a dragon’s child? Yes. That is what I want an explanation for.” She sat in one of Thorin’s chair when he indicated to it. Her tone of voice wasn’t so much accusing as it was more concerned. Thorin figured she had a right to be.

                “Has he told you anything else of his story?” Thorin poured them both a drink and sat in the chair beside her.

                “No. We spent the afternoon listening to stories of his home and telling him about ours. He’s quite adorable,” she told him. “A little homesick, however.” She glanced at him.

                He sighed. “Nori will be leaving once the celebrations have ended to see what the way home entails for him.”

                “You’ll let him leave?”

                Thorin sipped his drink.

                “Brother, I have never seen you look at anyone like you do Bilbo. Do you feel he is your One?”

                Thorin sighed softly. “I know he is,” he admitted softly.

                “Then…”

                He shook his head. “If he wishes to go home, I will not keep him.”

                She sighed. “Well, then, you’ll just have to change his mind.”

                Thorin blinked at her. “Pardon?”

                Dis reached over and smacked the back of his head. “Court him. That much should be obvious.”

                He huffed and rubbed the back of his head. “You do not know what he has been through. I would just scare him away.”

                She rolled her eyes at him. “You’re being ridiculous. You might be the only one he trusts completely. He talks very highly of you.”

                “He does?” Thorin perked a little.

                Dis smiled at him. “You would let him simply walk away?”

                Thorin turned away from her to stare at the wall. He didn’t want to, but he didn’t want to pressure Bilbo after he had been through so much already.

                “He is staying until he has the child, correct?” Dis asked, sipping her drink quietly. At Thorin’s nod, she continued, “Then you have plenty of time.” She paused. “Unless you plan on taking the child under your name as well?”

                Thorin stayed quiet.

                “Thorin,” she sighed. “That is a tall order.”

                “Now you see my dilemma,” he said gruffly.

                She shook her head. “There is still time. Show him around the mountain. Spend time with him. Help him as much as he needs. He will open up to you. He has a caring soul to him. He won’t let this stop him from following his heart later.”

                Thorin huffed and smiled a little at her. “You’re not concerned?”

                “With him as a mother, that child will grow up wonderfully. You as a father might cause me some concern,” she teased good-naturedly.

                Thorin laughed and shook his head. “I would be more concerned with Fili and Kili as cousins.”

                She paused with the glass to her lips. “Mahal help us…”

                Thorin laughed loudly.

 

\--;@@;--

 

 

                Thorin decided to escort Bilbo to the celebrations himself. After he had dressed in his finest robes of a deep sapphire blue with a dark gray furred cloak and his crown resting on his brow, he headed down the hall to Bilbo’s rooms. He had asked Dis for some advice and, after chuckling at how lost her brother seemed in the courting department, she told him that Bilbo had spoken very fondly of his garden back at the Shire. Thorin had sent someone out to the hillsides to pick some wildflowers. They were a little weathered looking but he had been told that they would do.

                He knocked on Bilbo’s door and heard a muffled, “Come in!”

                He opened the door and stepped into the sitting area. He could see Bilbo over by the closet, fumbling with the clasps of a new set of robes. Dis had done the best she could to find something to fit the smaller hobbit, but the clothes were still too big for him. Thorin would have to send the tailor to Bilbo soon so the other could have some proper attire.

                “Would you like a hand?” he asked after watching the other struggle for another minute.

                Despite knowing someone was there, Bilbo jumped. “Oh, Thorin!” He looked at him and smiled shyly. “My apologies. I thought you were Bofur.” He noticed the other’s attire. “You look…” Thorin almost thought he had blushed. “You look very regal.”

                Thorin chuckled as he stepped over to him. “It is rare I have to dress up so much.” He offered the others the flowers. At Bilbo’s confused look, he clarified, “Dis commented that you missed your garden. I thought having flowers in your room would suffice until we could find something else.”

                Bilbo smiled softly as he took the makeshift bouquet. “It would. I have missed having flowers around very much.” He looked up at Thorin. “Thank you.”

                Thorin rubbed the back of his neck. “You’re welcome. Now, about those robes?”

                “Oh, yes,” Bilbo stepped around him to put the flowers in an empty vase. “I can’t quite figure out these closures you dwarves have. Hobbits just use buttons.”

                Thorin chuckled. “They are like buttons but made differently. Dwarves love to use metal in almost anything we do.” He helped fix the robe in place, noting how wide it was compared to Bilbo’s shoulders. “I can have the tailor use regular buttons when they come to make your clothes.”

                “That would be helpful, though I don’t see a point in you using resources on me,” Bilbo commented.

                “And why is that?”

                “Well…” Bilbo looked a little nervous. “I won’t….fit into anything you have made for long. Just seems like a waste of materials.”

                Thorin had to try not to laugh. Bilbo looked quite cute with his head ducked and cheeks red. “I can assure you that it is no waste. You are my guest here and I will see to it that you are properly clothed the entire time you are here. The tailor can make other garments to accommodate you the further along you get.”

                He set his hands on Bilbo’s shoulders. “Do not hesitate to ask for anything. You are not wasting anything of mine. I wish for you to be comfortable here.”

                Bilbo glanced up at him, tilting his head. “You have been so kind to me. Everyone here has. Dis mentioned that there was a reason but she didn’t elaborate.”

                _Of course she did_ Thorin mentally sighed. Leave it to his sister to force his hand so he couldn’t leave things be.

                Thorin made sure to smile. “It is nothing to worry yourself about. Everything will be explained eventually. It’s nothing bad, I promise.”

                Bilbo sighed. He had been trying to get answers from Dis and the boys all day, but he hadn’t made any progress. It would seem that Thorin would be the same.

                “Very well. I’ll get a straight answer from you all one of these days,” he told him.

                “I don’t doubt that,” Thorin chuckled. “Come. Let me show you how Dwarves celebrate a victory!” He offered his arm to Bilbo, highly delighted when Bilbo took it and let Thorin escort him the entire night.

                 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I imagine the dwarves having a strict tradition when it comes to adopting another's child, especially for the king. Thorin has a lot of work ahead of him
> 
> Let me know how you like things so far!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo gets some friendly advice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry! I promise that this story is not dead, I am still planning on finishing it. It will just be some time between updates :( 
> 
> I'll put details at the bottom if anyone actually wants to know, but otherwise, thank you so much for everyone still reading and commenting! I'm glad you're enjoying it <3

The days following found Bilbo trying to settle into life in the mountain. He had been given free rein to explore, but he still spent most of the time in his rooms unless someone walked with him. Dis spent a good amount of time with him during the day while Thorin was busy with his duties. Fili and Kili still visited when they weren’t busy. Bofur was his constant companion as the dwarf was announced as his official guard until he was comfortable by himself again.                

Oin came by almost every morning to check on him and the child. He was given a certain herbal tea to drink with breakfast to make sure he was getting enough nutrients for both him and his baby. He still had to apply that ointment daily to his…private areas. He would always try to do that before anyone came to his rooms in the morning. It was still strange and embarrassing to him, even though it did help.

Thorin had shown him where the library was after he had mentioned that he wished to have something to read to pass the time. There, he met another young dwarf by the name of Ori. The two talked for hours about books they had read or heard of. Ori was very helpful in suggesting new books for Bilbo to read and getting a few for him to borrow. If everyone was busy, that would be where he would spend his day.

Nights were his favorite time. Sometimes he would join everyone in the main hall for dinner, or sit with just Dis, the boys and Thorin in Dis’s grand chambers. He had felt a little awkward at first when  he had been invited to the family dinner but Fili and Kili insisted that he was like family already. It didn’t make sense to the Hobbit, but no one explained it any further.

He liked it, though. A lot. It was always warm and comforting to sit with them and hear about their day. They always tried to include him in each conversation. Fili and Kili usually took over any dinner talk anyway. Those two always had the energy to banter between each other. It was rather amusing to watch sometimes. Other times it was just hard to keep up.

Dis always made sure that Bilbo had plenty on his plate to eat. She always used the excuse that he was eating for two to give him more than he thought was necessary. Even though he protested, he always ate everything. It would be rude not to and it had been a long time since he had fully regular meals.

It was after dinner where his favorite part came in. Thorin would always walk him back to his rooms and sit with him. It was always just the two of them; Bofur being dismissed before dinner. The time was spent talking and learning about each other’s different lives and cultures. Thorin had been surprised at how much Hobbits ate, and Bilbo was surprised at how resilient dwarves were in the mines and forges.

It wasn’t hard for him to relax around Thorin. He had questioned it at first. With everything that had happened with Smaug, did he trust Thorin too quickly? However he looked at it, Thorin was the perfect gentledwarf. He kept a respectful distance and asked before touching Bilbo. He usually just offered his arm to escort Bilbo around the mountain. Otherwise he would let Bilbo initiate any physical contact. His questions were never judgmental, just curious, like he really did want to know as much as he could about the Hobbit. Bilbo was having a hard time finding a flaw. The more time he spent with Thorin, the more he looked forward to having that time with him.

Thorin would almost always bring him small gifts as well: bouquets of fresh flowers, new vases to put them in, sweet treats, new furs for his bedding, new books to read. Every small thing made Bilbo blush but it made him feel cared for as well. Thorin would listen to everything he said and would do whatever he could to make things easier for him. He had even offered to have shelving made in his rooms so he could keep books close by.

He was sitting in the library one day in one of the cushy armchairs by the fire. Bofur was sitting on a couch nearby, whittling a piece of wood. Bilbo had asked him what he was making and the dwarf had just smiled and said that it was a surprise. Ori could be heard moving about the shelves of books; reorganizing and pulling books he needed for whatever job he was currently doing.

“You seem distracted, lad,” Bofur commented, pulling Bilbo from his thoughts. He realized that the book had been sitting untouched in his lap for several minutes while he had been staring at the fire. He turned to Bofur who was watching him. “Something on your mind?”

Bilbo bit his lip, wondering if he should even ask. “Bofur….”

“Aye?”

“What do dwarves do…when they like someone?”

Bilbo wasn’t sure if the smile that stretched across the other’s face was a good thing or not. Bofur straightened himself up to give the Hobbit his full attention. “Mind if I ask why you want to know?”

“Well,” Bilbo shifted in his seat. Even though it had only been a few weeks, his belly had grown a bit. He was finding that certain ways to sit or lay down were no longer comfortable. “For Hobbits, when one likes another, they start giving them small things. Flowers, homemade food, maybe some small trinkets. Then, once they know the other likes them back, they go on small outings together.”

Bofur nodded. “I think I remember you telling the boys about this once. Courting for Hobbits doesn’t last very long.”

Bilbo nodded. “A marriage usually happens very quickly. However, we have small communities. Everyone knows everyone and the children grow up together. They don’t have to get to know the other, just if they would be a compatible couple.” He shifted again, setting the book aside on the small table next to the chair. “It just seems like…Thorin has been giving me small things. I would assume that he doesn’t do that for everyone but I wouldn’t want to assume that he…” He trailed off.

“That he would like you that way?” Bofur finished, his tone gentler than one would think could come from him. “You aren’t giving yourself much credit, lad. You’re a wonderful person. Anyone would be lucky to catch your fancy.”

Bilbo seemed very interested in the fire again, absently playing with the hem of a new shirt that had been made for him. A small flush was covering his cheeks.

Bofur grinned. “Is there someone who has caught your fancy?”

Bilbo rubbed the back of his neck nervously. “I…I really can’t assume that…that anything would come of it…”

“Why would you think that, Bilbo?” Ori asked, coming up to them from where he had been putting books away.

“Well…” Bilbo sighed. “He’s your king. Wouldn’t you rather he marry another dwarf?” He looked at them.

“Bilbo,” Bofur shook his head. “That’s not how our courting works.”

“It isn’t?”

“Dwarves believe that Mahal made them with One perfect match,” Ori said, voice dreamy as he hugged a few books to his chest.

“Meaning that there is someone out in the world that is a dwarf’s perfect match,” Bofur added. “Regardless of race or gender. So long as it is their One, no one will question the relationship.”

“How do you know you have found your One?” Bilbo asked softly. He almost wanted to be hopeful but he didn’t know if he should get his hopes up or not.

Bofur shrugged. "Dwarves just know," he said. "We feel drawn to our One once we meet them. And feel complete with them by our sides."

"It can be a bit confusing sometimes," Ori offered. "But everything feels just...right. Is any of this making sense?" He frowned.

Bilbo chuckled. "Yes and no. I've never heard of a Hobbit feeling that way immediately, but..." He glanced at the book he had set aside.

"But?" Bofur pushed gently.

Bilbo tilted his head. "But I feel something. Thorin has been so sweet to me, and he's never treated me as less than an equal. I greatly enjoy spending time with him, and talking with him." A fond smile spread across his face.

The dwarves shared a smile. Bofur looked to Bilbo again. "You should talk with him. Tell him how you feel."

Bilbo frowned again. "But what if I'm not his One?"

"Isn't it better to live and love freely than be afraid to love?" Ori pointed out.

Bilbo sighed softly. "I guess you are right. I'd probably end up stressing myself out more trying to keep it a secret than if I just tell him."

"Don't worry," Bofur said, a little too happily in Bilbo's opinion. "I'm sure it'll go great~"

Ori tried to hide a giggle. Bilbo gave them both a stern look. "What do you two know that I don't?"

Bofur just grinned at him and Ori continued to giggle. "Don't worry yourself over it, Bilbo," Bofur said as he went back to his work. Ori grinned at Bilbo before he turned back to the bookshelves.

Bilbo huffed. "Stubborn dwarves," he remarked fondly. He turned back to his book to pass the time until he would see Thorin at dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.....life....
> 
> Good news, I got promoted at work! Bad news, promotion=more hours+more brain death at the end of the day
> 
> On top of that, I technically have two other jobs...One is a maid cafe my friend runs that is one break for a few more weeks and then rehersals will be starting up again. The other I'll be starting next week. That one I can make my own schedule, but financials dictate that I have to be busy...
> 
> On top of that, I have three cosplay commissions I have to finish by January as well as several cosplays I have to finish for myself and my fiance. I may have taken on too much at once ^^;
> 
> I will update however often I can, but I can't give an exact update schedule. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
